


Finish the Job

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [59]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Regret, Seduction, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sarah was ten, Siobhan decided it was time to get rid of Marian Bowles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Job

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - in the fire's glow.

When Sarah was ten, Siobhan decided it was time to get rid of Marian Bowles.

_Know your enemy_ , Brenda always told her as they walked through the forest side by side.  _Don’t act until you know them up and down._

Siobhan knew little about this Marian Bowles.  She knew the woman made a lot of money, that was she intelligent.  She knew that she knew about Sarah’s past.  She knew she _wanted_ Sarah.

And that wouldn’t do at all.

So she got to know Marian Bowles.  Approached her at the bar, “bumped into her” while shopping.  Smiled like good whiskey enough to make Bowles blush, make her second-guess those careful movements, enough to let Siobhan into her beautiful home.

She got to know Bowles close enough that she straddled her in front of the gas fireplace in nothing but knickers and bra, ready to slide a few fingers into Bowles tight body and a knife between her ribs.

_Know your enemy, S,_ she told herself, smoothing a hand across Bowles’ cheek, watching the warm flush of her skin in the firelight.  _You know her, now act._

But the knife never came out of her purse on the floor.  It stayed hidden while Siobhan leaned down and kissed Bowles on the neck, hot and hard.

When Sarah was twenty-eight, Siobhan wished she’d finished the damn job.


End file.
